Our Ninja Way Holiday Specials
by squirrelluver2
Summary: This is a story with chapters about all the holidays the Imuya trio could've spent together if things hadn't ended like it did. The three are 13 or 14 in these.
1. Specials Info

Specials Info:

I'm doing an Our Ninja Way Special chapter where I write in Kiri's P.O.V. about how the holidays would be like if Kiri hadn't died the first time. The first chapter is on Christmas and how they spend their holiday. I'm making it like a journal entry so don't get confused. In here they are thirteen and there's KankuroxKiri, KibaxBiki, LizaxKakashi, and a special Hanxsecret person (secret person meaning I won't tell you.) I'll post them on the eve of the holiday or birthday. I'm doing only major holidays and then for the birthdays I'll do Han, Biki, and Kiri when they are 13 turning 14 and then I'll do an extra special Kiri birthday after her death. Well, merry Christmas and I'll write New Years Eve!


	2. Christmas

Our Ninja Way Christmas Special

Kiri's P.O.V.

I walked inside the house carrying the biggest tree I could find. Han dropped the eggnog he was holding and Kiba looked at me like I'd gone insane. When Biki entered the room she just burst out in laughter. I looked at Kankuro, hoping for an explanation as to why people were looking at me that way. He walked over smirking and pulled a tape measure out of his pocket. He measured the tree to find it 10 feet and then he measured the ceiling which was 7 feet. I still looked confused until finally, I got it. The tree was way to big. So, let's just say I pulled off a Clark Grisworld act and put the tree up anyways.

Christmas was going to be a blast and now all I had to do was call everyone and tell them to be at the party at 7 tomorrow, Christmas Eve. I first called Naruto, then Sasuke, who was going to decline but was forced into it by me, Ino and Sakura, but only because Sasuke was coming, Liza-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru, Shino, and Choji. I was going to call Neji, Tenten, and Lee, but decided I didn't need a "green beast", a boy with a superiority complex, and a girl that I despised there. Then I called the remaining sand siblings. Everyone was coming and I was going to have the party of my life.

When Biki and I asked Han if Kankuro and Kiba (and of course Akamaru) could stay the night, he looked like he was going to gag. I spent hours every day trying to convince him to get a girl, but his response was always something along the lines of, "Why should I? Girl's cause nothing but problems and the last thing I need is a whining chick clutching my arm." I swear, sometimes I just want to slap that boy. Well, he is 13 so I suppose you can't call him a boy, but you get what I mean. In the end though, he gave in and told us we had to be quiet though. Biki and I definetely slapped him for that while Kankuro and Kiba just chuckled. After we hit them as well we stomped off to the kitchen where we prepared all of the food for my superb party.

It was midnight, the night before Christmas Eve and I was laying in Kankuro's arms. I was so exited that I couldn't get any sleep. I was so much fun to watch Kankuro take his makeup off and a few times I burst into a giggling fit. He refused to go downstairs without his makeup so in the end I gave in and we stayed in my bedroom for the remainder of the night. I got up and looked at the green grass below me. I sighed and hoped it would snow, but I knew my luck would run short in that department as it did in the intellegence department. Wait, did I just insult myself? Yes, I suppose I did. Oh well. I better get back to sleep before Kankuro wakes up and gets all fidgety.

I woke up Christmas Eve morning to find Kankuro gone and the smell of bacon rising into my room. I wondered what might've gotten him up so early, seeing as the only ones who would be up because of something they smelled would be me and Biki. I walked downstairs to find Kankuro cooking breakfast with his makeup on. I sensed that Biki was coming down, but as soon as she saw me she retreated. I smiled a little and crept up to Kankuro. When he least expected it, I wrapped my arms around his waist and I swear he didn't jump at all. "Why didn't you get scared?" I pouted. He smirked and said, "I'm a ninja, remember? I sensed your chakra as soon as you got up." I rolled my eyes and got sonn breakfast before sitting down at the table. I sighed and asked him, "What are the chances of snow?" He looked at me like I was crazy, "What's snow?" I laughed so hard, I fell out of my chair and then after a few seconds I went upstairs and got a picture of it from my album. His eyes widened when he saw it and he smiled so big, it was amazing. I broke out into a laughter fit again until I had to check the turkey.

Our party was great and as I write, it is the next night. I remember what happened at 11:59 last night that was the most beautiful thing. I woke up and sighed as I looked at the green grass once more. When all of a sudden it started to snow cats and dogs. I woke up Kankuro and he was so confused, but as soon as he saw the snowflakes he understood. He kissed me gently and we got our boots on and coats as well. I dragged him out into the now inch of snow and I spun around catching the flakes until I fell on the ground laughing. We both watched the snow fall for the longest time and then I almost fell asleep on him until he picked me up and threw me in a newly formed snow bank. Laughter was all that could be heard for miles around. That was the best Christmas Eve ever. I already received the best present ever and then Kankuro had to go and give me a locket for Christmas. I am so happy as I watch everyone around me sleep. This Christmas couldn't get any better.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, I'm squirrelluver2 signing off until New Years! Merry Christmas!_


	3. New Years

New Years Special

_Sorry, but this is a short one..._

Kiri sat in front of the television, there was thirty minutes left until the ball dropped. So far, she was bored to death. Kankuro was half asleep with his arms encircling her waist and she leaning against his chest. He was leaning against the couch that held Biki and Kiba who had their legs stretched out and were both leaning against the arm rest. Liza and Kakashi were in the kitchen sticking their tounges down each others throat. The teens heard a small moan and that caused Kiri, who didn't want their kitchen filled with adult sex germs, to get up, thus waking up Kankuro. She picked up the pillow next to Biki who eyed her questioningly. By now she'd gotten everyones attention except the adults and so far, no one had a clue what she was doing. I guess that's what she gets for having sensitive hearing and smell and right about now, she wasn't too happy about what she smelled. She took the pillow and wacked the adults in the head, causing a thud to be heard across the neighborhood. The adults looked at her confused until she shouted really loudly.

"GET A ROOM!!! AND NOT ONE IN THIS HOUSE!!!!"

The whole neighborhood could hear her screams and Kakashi's childish groans. Finally, the adults left to do _things_ and everyone within a mile could spot Liza's deep red blush. The kids settled down, but no one seemed to notice when Han disappeared and missed the whole scene.

Han was on the roof staring at the cloudy skies and once again he found himself longing for his home. He knew that he gave that all up when they decided not to capture Naruto, but still, he couldn't help but wonder what everyone was doing then. To be completely honest, Han wanted nothing more than to go home. He sighed and sat up. Below he saw a lone figure walking to the door. He jumped down and eyed her suspiciously.

"Who are you?" He asked. The girl gave him a small smile and said, "I'm Tsuki. Nice to meet you. Liza-sensei told me to come here and meet my new teammates, but I'm not sure if this is it." Han nodded and said, "Who're your new teammates. All she said was that their last names were Imuya and to not be scared if I see a cheetah, wolf, or eagle." Han smirked a Sasuke-original smirk. He nodded and told her who he was and that he was also the eagle. She gasped and then smiled really big.

"Nice to meet you my new teammate!" Han took her inside and introduced her to the gang. Surprisingly, Kiri was nice and didn't try to defend her territory as she normally would've done. Han got the idea that maybe she was getting an idea. When he tried to get her to talk to him in private she blantly refused and smirked an infamous Sasuke smirk. Eventually, he got tired and got back on the roof.

It was very late and almost midnight, 11:56 to be exact and Han was getting ready to make his New Years wish when he heard someone come up. The chakra was sweet so he doubted it was his cousins, but what surprised him was that it was actually Tsuki who came to check on him.

"Are you okay? You seemed tense." Han nodded and motioned for her to sit. The two sat in a comfortable silence and Han seemed to calm down immensely. Tsuki was very grateful for that and was happy that he was finally alright. When the two heard the countdown from in the house, mostly Kiri, they joined in quietly. As soon as they hit one, Han made his wish to go home with Tsuki and his cousins and he looked over at her. Was he in love? There was only one was to find out. He pressed his lips to Tsuki's and to his surprise, she reacted by kissing back.

Not to the new couples knowledge, Kiri stood outside with Kankuro and they smiled at each other before kissing and then looking at the new couple. No one but Kiri heard as she whispered, "Happy New Year..."


End file.
